Ouran's Dirty Little Secret
by Da Wong
Summary: Kyouya is keeping a secret. A secret so dangerous, it could totally wreck the other hosts, especially Haruhi. What if, the person that finds it is conveniently the cross dresser? Will she keep quiet? or will she leave and never come back? Review kk?
1. Blank Space

Title: Ouran's Dirty Little Secret

Whoo! My 1st Ouran fic that doesn't revolve around my fave pair of twins! review?

Honestly, what's Ouran without the big twist?

* * *

**Song:** Dirty Little Secret

**Artist:** All American Rejects

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

**HARU POV**

_Arughh... I hate it when annoying Tamaki wants to dress me up like a kid, gee, I don't get guys. Especially rich bastards. Honestly, does Kaoru and Hikaru have nothing better to do? Why play along with the idiot king?_

Here I was, standing in the middle of the 3rd music room, dressed as snow white. Damn the bright red hair tie.

Tamaki and the devil sidekicks were swooning over me like dogs over a bone. _Damn I really had to pay off my debt._

The host club wasn't open yet. Mori and Hani were still in classes, because of them, our open time was 30 minutes later, AKA: I had less time to entertain girls. Therefore, I will NEVER get out of this. Damn them for graduating. And even worse, Kyouya and Tamaki seemed on top of the world, being in 3rd year.

Fine, I will admit I don't hate the Host club, but Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru are going over the top, dressing me up like a 7 year old. It got tiring at times.

And Kyouya, the ever cool one. For some reason, I wanted to melt that stoic look off his face. To me, he was the most interesting Host here. Never voicing his thoughts, always drawing away in that little book.

True, Mori was quite the character, but it seems the only thoughts in his head are about protecting Hani and making Hani happy. I had figured that out a while ago. There was nothing interesting about that. Also, Hani... let's just not talk about cake and Usa-chan.

I watched as Kyouya went to sit on a couch, pulling out his ever leather-covered secret notebook.

I hate the fact that I am attracted to almost everyone. It's all the pot's fault. Money...

It was true I liked Tamaki the most, probably, but the idiot got on my nerves at times. I think my attraction is puppy love, it bothers me.

Hikaru... was just to connected with Kao. Do you really think I can rip away their bond?

I moaned in my princes outfit, Hikaru was styling my hair again while Kaoru and Tamaki made goggle eyes at me. I wanted out!

My thoughts turned to Kyouya again, he was just... so mysterious. Always standing in the side lines, observing from his position. He could be so distant, but there is a beast inside him, escaping from the facade now and then. He says everything is about profit and merit, but I don't think he believes that. The fact that he almost raped me doesn't scare me, it lures me in deeper. I stared at the shadow king.

I quickly looked away when I saw Kyouya smirk at me. _Honestly, I had to see the real Kyoyua. _The 3rd son of the Ootori family. I wonder how the cursed son can keep his cool so easily... Where does all his rage and disappointment go? How does he survive? To me, he is a ticking bomb that is just waiting to explode. Any minute now, he would bring out his real self.

I smirked, I could also be mysterious at times. I will figure Ootori out, one way or the other.

**KYO POV**

I watched as Tamaki fooled around with the twins. Haruhi was just standing there, letting them do as they wish. _Interesting..._

Why was Haruhi so submissive to foolish tactics now? Usually she fought like hell against the immature brats. Also, what were the dark looks she shot at me? It was like her glares shot through me, searching my soul. _Wait... I'm being affected by the French idiot! No souls, no souls..._

I jotted a note to myself quickly, 'No souls, watch Haruhi.'

I'm wasting my time aren't I? I should be home gathering info about my father's companies and collaborates, figuring a way to take over the Ootori company. Yet, I am lured into this childish play. Meerly having tea with girls. I will NOT let anyone see my true thoughts, not even my so called best friend.

I had already figured out the personalities of my peers, none the less had grouped them into categories:

**Suoh Tamaki** /18/ Prince Type

Father is the Ouran Superintendent and mother is kept in France.

Covers up his longing for his mother with fake bonds.

Real Name: Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine

Grandmother hates him, kept out of the main household.

Harbors feelings for Haruhi, but is too (idiotic) embarrassed to make the move.

= passionate idiot

**Hikaru Hitachiin**/ 17/ Little Devil Type

Acts gay while in the Host club, but like's Haruhi.

Cares about his Kaoru, more than anything.

Mother is a fashion designer

Will do anything for the sake of Kaoru

= believes he's straight, but is gay/ is also a idiot

**Kaoru Hitachiin**/ 17/ Little Devil Type

His life revolves around Hikaru

Actually doesn't want Hikaru to like Haruhi

One level nicer than Hikaru

the 'uke' in their act

= is a thoughtful gay idiot

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka** aka: Hani/ 19/ Lolli Shota Type

loves Usa-chan

Loves cake more than anything

closely related to Mori

strong fighter (Do not be enemies with him)

= a person not to argue with

**Takashi Morinozuka** aka: Mori/ 19/ Wild Type

Will do anything for the sake of Hani

Silent

= a good person to have on your side

**Haruhi Fujioka**/ 17/ Neutral type

Gay father - Ranka

Commoner

Wants to be a lawyer

Loves rich food

Doesn't care for her sex

Boring personailty at times

=_________________

I had left it blank.

I really didn't know what to name her, I did have info, I did have my views. I just really don't understand her enough, I don't want to make a mistake. I, Kyouya Ootori will not go back on my views. I am going to prove myself as the rightful heir.

Haruhi was staring at me again, searching for an answer? I will have to gather more information about that girl, while keeping the 'secret' away from her. No, the rest of the club. It was the only think keeping her here. The only chance I have to figure out how I should group her.


	2. Missing Notebook

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

**KYO POV**

Those damn twins! They gave me expired commoner milk! I made a mental note in my head, _Never accept commoner food from idiots._

I groaned quietly and glanced at my watch. 30 minutes until the host club ends!!! Oh god! Can I survive? I looked around for Tamaki. The idiot king was busy swooning over Haruhi. I mentally cheered. I guess I could just slip out and he would notice... The twins were also in the middle of a love act... the looked pretty into it... Mori... was in the corner, like usual. Hunny... was eating cake... Maybe...

NO, god know what these immature people would do if there wasn't a baby sister!

My stomach groaned. This was friggin' hell!

_Calm don't Kyouya! You are a Ootori. Ootori's have a inhuman amount of self control..._RUBBISH! If you had to go, you had to go.

I made my way to the door. Only to be stopped by by none other than Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru's hair was, by now mostly red again. The black was growing out, but it was still there. It made him look like he had a bit of a dark personality. Which maybe explained his annoying personality...

Arms wrapped around my shoulder and warm breathing filled my left ear, "Kyyyouuyyaaaa!"

The real evil twin had gotten me into his grasp. Kaoru was the real brains behind the hitachiin's. Not saying he ordered Hikaru to do things. But he used his looks and fake innocence to lead hikaru into fooling with peoples minds. Smart.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the other, outwardly evil twin. He was in my other ear. This. Was. Annoying.

"Kyouya dear... You feeling unwell? You're pale..." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru continued their act, "Want..." he breathed heavily, "us to make you all better?"

I didn't need this right now. My stomachache had gotten a thousand times worse, I growled, "I am going to kill you after I get back," I brushed them off, they caused me to let out my anger, they were going to pay for breaking my composure.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed in unison, "Punish us!!!"

I had had just about enough of this idiotic attitude, I jerked open the door and left the cruel twins.

Bathroom... Bathroom...

I finally found a vacant men's room. Damn this huge school that has a lack of bathrooms!

Finally! I let myself go... almost... I just realized something. Something was missing. Something VERY important. My notebook!

**KAO POV**

My brother and I grinned like Cheshire cats. We had what we had come for, or rather, planned for. We had given Kyouya stale commoner goods, saying it was supposed to taste like that five minutes before the opening of the club. We watched him out of the corners of our eyes and laughed as his facade eventually melted.

He had tried to slip away with us noticing. Who did he think we were? Kyouya wasn't as smart as everyone thought, we WERE watching. Everything WAS going well, but there was a glitch, Kyouya was taking our goal with him... The NOTEBOOK! I mean, what gross bastard takes their notebooks with them to the bathroom?

So we went up to annoy him, MY STYLE! He blushed, it was completely obvious. **Hitachiins**:1 **Ootori**:0

We scared him off, stealing away the notebook. **Hitachiins**:2 **Ootori**:0

Perfecto...

Hikaru and I excused ourselves to the storage room. We were going to figure out he shadow king! How he thinks, how to overrule him. Hikaru held the book in his hands, readying himself to reveal the forbidden secrets.

Only if we can get through Haruhi...

She was standing at the door of the storage room.

"Wait up guys.."

**Fujioka**: 1 **Hitachiins**: 2 **Ootori**:0

_This was going to be one hell of a game..._

* * *

It's my bday today! So as a present, review kk? Ohh and I do have a life =_= I just feel like updating my stories... that's why it's so short...


	3. The Burning Flame of the Ice Man

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

**HARU POV**

I brushed the twins away and grabbed the book, hogging it to myself, ignoring the homo twin's whines. I was going to understand the shadow king! My fingers brushed along the length of the leather.

"Go on, open it up!" A cheerful, innocent voice perked up.

I groaned, Tamaki, Hani, and Mori were here too! Dammit for not closing the door.

I didn't want them to see the secrets the notebook held. I wanted to understand myself. Me and only me. Usually I would never be interested in petty things like this, but this was too alluring, I mean, who doesn't want to learn more about the ever cold Kyouya?

I slid a little to the left, trying to get away from the idiots. Tamaki moved with me. _Ohh you are persistent aren't you?_

I could be quite persistent too! I got up and ran. I exited the 3rd music room to the nearest women's washroom.

I was finally alone! The other host club members were too 'Gentlemanly' to invade the women's washroom! I was going to figure out Kyouya once and for all! My shaky hands flipped open the book. I was a little disappointed since I kind of expected to a light to glow from it..._What? it WAS that mysterious... _but I discover something much more sweet. MUCH MUCH Sweeter...

Sweeter than what Hani feels when he gets to eat rare cakes.

Oh I was going to get my revenge on the Ootori 3rd son!

**HIKA POV**

Haruhi was gone like the wind... **Fujioka**: 2 **Hitachiin**: 2 **Ootori**:0

I laughedas Kaoru and I watched Tamaki go back to his woe corner.

He was mumbling something about his little girl growing up and leaving him.

Kaoru nudged me, "Hey Hika, it's not fair, why does Haru get to hog the book when it was us who planned this?" he pushed Tamaki, Mori, and Hani outside and closed the storage door.

I was dumbfounded, I never would have guessed that my Kaoru would've been so keen on getting Kyouya's notebook, "Umm... Wanna get it back then Kao?"

My brother grinned, "You Bet!"

I grinned myself, it was the old days, it was Kaoru and myself against the world, or rather, the host club.

Kaoru grabbed the door handle and turned, "Umm... Hika... I think I locked us in."

**Fujioka**: 3** Hitachiin**: 2 **Ootori**: 1

**HARU POV**

Kyouya's neat handwriting filled the leather notebook. The first thing in the stoic man's notebook was facts about all of us, not surprising. They were basic. I already figured this stuff out, apart from Hikaru beening truly gay... Buttt... I read on.

The next few pages looked like random notes and facts about us to himself. There was a whole page on Tamaki:

_He likes to play the piano, he likes playing Beethoven. Beethoven is random like him, sometimes loud, then suddenly soft. It is kind of relaxing._

I smiled, Kyouya wasn't as heartless as I thought. He was quite nice in fact. True, he did jot down some cruel comments, but all in all, he looked positively upon us. I skipped a few pages.

I had now come to my prize. It was my debt!

I guess he wrote it in the middle of his book so that no one would accidentaly open to it, the pages in front were empty.

It was labeled** Haruhi Fujioka debt.**

My eyes widened at the info.

My debt was supposed to be $36!!!

It was replaced with many numbers until it came to the number I owed now. It was a scam...

Now I shall be able to break free!

* * *

Whoo! review?


	4. Bathroom Hideout

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

**KYO POV**

I quickly marched down the hallway. Those twins are going to pay! I went through hell and now I was going to pull them down too. First of all though, I needed my notebook back, the information was valuable, not to mention dangerous to myself. Damn myself for not using my laptop to jot down things.

When I got to the 3rd music room, the idiot twins were sitting at a empty table. Tamaki, Mori and Hani were the only ones entertaining the guests. Hikaru was poking at the tablecloth and Kaoru was playing with Hikaru's uniform. They didn't have my notebook!

Which meant... Haruhi! _Ohh shit..._

I went up to Kaoru and grabbed the front of his dress shirt. Hikaru immediately jumped up, "Hey Hey, easy Kyouya."

I growled, "Tell me where my notebook is and I'll deal with you later," I guess I looked pretty mean, my 'fellow' hosts cowered.

"Kyoya!" Kaoru gasped, I was slightly choking him I guess, he wore a pained look, "I'm sorry!"

I smirked evily, I guess I could have some fun, Haruhi would've already read the book already anyways, "Sorry for what Kaoru?"

Kaoru whined, "Sorry for taking your notebook away and letting Haruhi read it! I'm sorry!" he gasped again.

I laughed as the older Hitachiin sort of did a jig, I was hurting Kaoru slightly, but it was for my own merit. So it was totally worth it.

"No..." I chuckled, "What else?"

Kaoru looked fearfully at me, but he had no choice, he had to reveal the mishap, "Sorry for sneaking onto your bed!"

I let the poor boy go.

"KAORU! YOU WHAT?" Hikaru was freaking out now.

"SORRY!" Kaoru said, squealing as Hikaru tried to grab him, "I didn't do anything, WE didn't do anything, I swear!"

I grabbed the flailing twins, "Stop it, Hikaru, I'm not gay like you, now help me get my book back. Where is Haruhi?"

They stared guiltily at me, mimicking each other's expressions, "Who knows?"

_Oh great..._

I rushed us through the halls, forcing doors to open, "You idiots, you understand Haruhi the most out of all of us, so where would she hide?" I jerked open the janitor room. But No avail.

"You said it, where would she HIDE," Kaoru said in a carefree manner, he was fully recovered and back to his annoying tactics.

Hikaru continued in the same voice, "Gee, I think she'd hide somewhere where we could find her, no problemo." He put his arm around his brother and continued to lag behind me.

"I swear, I will kill you!" I stopped, No wait, Hikaru had given me a idea suprisingly, "washroom, she's in the washroom!"

Kaoru and Hikaru groaned in unison, I almost groaned too, there was a problem, there were about 50 girls washrooms in Ouran in contrast with 26 mens.

_Oh God, I'm in a mess._

**HARU POV**

I closed up the book and smiled to myself. I had an advantage over Kyouya for once, not only about the truth of my debt. But I know his thoughts too. With a click, I buttoned the book closed. I laughed quietly to myself. I was going to have a interesting time back at the host club.

I went to the door and put my hand on the overly expensive door handle.

"Oh, yes! I wonder where the other hosts are too!" a voice squealed, "I was looking forward to spending time with Haruhi too!"

I gasped, this washroom was far from the 3rd music room! How could girls come all the way over here? I was obviously going to be mistaken. I was supposed to be a guy, I wasn't going to get the benifit of the doubt, so I quickly dodged in one of the many stalls.

_I don't even know why I am going this far? I mean, I am a girl... Why am I even bothering to hide my freaking gender? I'm supposed to be the neutral type!_

I sighed to myself and put my feet on top of the toilet seat. I was hiding already wasn't I? I'll just keep to myself for now.

The girls entered the washroom.

"It's a shame really, I wanted to get back to Tamaki quickly, how could all the washrooms except for this one flood?" A second voice interrupted my thoughts.

The first girl giggled, "Yeah, he's quite a manly figure," I almost gagged at this point, "But I wonder where the others have gone? I want to see the Hitachiin act again!"

"Yes, now that you mention it, the whole host club has been acting oddly," the girl sighed and clocked something closed, "I'm ready, let's go."

There was a few clicks and the girls left together. I guess they just came to fix their makeup. _I guess I shall be a guy for a little while longer. Too much makeup._

I unlocked myself from my hideout and left the washroom with the notebook.

**HIKA POV**

_Kaoru... Kyouya.... Bed... What if Kyouya took advantage of my brother and Kaoru did realize it?_

I rubbed my temples and let my brother go and tease our stoic elder.

This was just too much. I wanted to strangle this Ootori, yet I wanted to hear the truth, "Eh... Kyouya..."

Kyouya whirled around to glare at me, "What?"

I hesitated for a while, "Spit it out Hikaru."

My brother stared with his puppy eyes at me, "Kyouya. Are you sure you a-and-"

Kyouya burst out laughing, it was hollow and forward, "I said it once and I will not say it again. Figure it out yourself."

Kaoru came and hugged me, "Do you trust me or not?"

I curled my hands into fists, no one was giving me a straight answer!

My twin put his arm around Kyouya's neck, "Guess!" Funny thing was, was that Kyouya didn't shrug Kaoru off.

_Dammit..._

* * *

Hehehe I just wanted to have fun with some KyoKao =)

Remember 5 reviews for me to update... **LuVyA**


	5. The Power of Shadows

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

**HARU POV**

This was horror, Kyouya was so going to find me if I stayed in the safety- no wait it's totally NOT safe- of the girls washroom. So let's MOVE!

I came out of the overly expensive stall and rushed out of the washroom, looking both ways before I came out. CLEAR!

_Wait... why am I being so secretive? I know the truth now! I am not the bad guy..._ _So why am I hiding? I can confront Kyouya and tell everyone the vase was only $36 and then I am free to leave!_

Nevertheless, I searched for a new hiding place. Maybe it was just the thrill? Okay, now it's the janitor's closet. I gasped in amazement, with all the money just laying around... Ouran has successfully made the room look like a huge library of cleaning supplies. You know, with armchairs and all? The janitors probably make more than a shopkeeper.

I slumped into a armchair. It was hidden behind a shelf, so I didn't worry about being seen. This game was getting exhausting, but somehow, I didn't exactly want out.

If I was found right now, I'd probably lose. I'd have to confront Kyouya in private. I wanted to see him break because of me. Kyouya, the human machine, melt in front of a commoner. I chuckled at the thought.

I inhaled the scent of herbs and flowers. The cleaning detergent here was incredibly nice smelling. It made me want to snooze right then and there. It was so relaxing here, all alone in comparison to the game I was playing.

I was safe, maybe... just maybe, I could relax. A little. I put the precious notebook on my lap.

Hey, wait, there was a corner sticking out. Looks like a picture.

I pulled it out, and almost died.

**HIKA POV**

Kaoru and I watched in mock horror as Kyouya slammed a door close. He was getting angrier and angrier by the millisecond and if my brother and I didn't stay a specific distance away, he'd break our necks and use our heads as mops. No seriously, he would.

We had gotten info from a girl, that all the womens washrooms', were closed for flooding. At first we had intention of making it all the way to the east end to look in that perticular room. But of COURSE, Kyouya had to check every room along the way. Damn the perfectionist.

"Hika!!" Kaoru whispered as he clutched onto my shirt, "I think Kyouya's gone mental."

I had to agree, I've thought of seeing him lose it, which he was verrry close to doing, "Yeah."

I heard Kaoru take a shuddered breath, "I wonder what was in the notebook that was so important?" He was sort of talking to himself, but that was the very question I had in mind too. Great minds think alike.

I was going to say something reassuring to Kaoru, but we froze when the very man swirled around to meet us.

"Want me to get mad? Find her!" He growled, and we whimpered, "NOW" We obviously did as we were told, we were devils, but we were devils with working brains.

We ran in front of the shadow king and threw open every door we could, Kaoru on the right, myself on the left.

And... Kyouya stomping behind us.

**KYO POV**

Haruhi had obviously read the book and seen IT, but now. Honestly, if she figures out a way to blackmail me, I'd never live to see myself as heir of the Ootori company. I needed to find her. She was smart, not like anyone else. She actually used her brain. I walked briskly, rubbing my temples, I'll leave the looking for the devil twins now, I had to think of a move to counter Haruhi's possible plans.

When we had reached the only working girls washroom we all froze.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Go in," I demanded.

They stuck out their tongues, "No way in hell," Hikaru stated.

Kaoru continued, "We are not going to look in there, man," they both backed away.

I had never been so stressed in my life, but I had my own strategies, "Hey Hikaru, want to know the truth about Kaoru and I?" I'd risk throwing away a bit of my pride rather than losing all my face any day, "The WHOLE truth?"

I could see Hikaru was tempted, he leaned forward, but stopped, "I trust Kaoru. I'm not falling for that." He frowned.

_He's not as dumb as I thought, need to make mental note... _

Then I'll try the other way around, "Kaoru, I'll tell Hikaru the whole truth," I smirked the best I could in this state. I backed up closer to the bathroom door.

Kaoru made a identical frown, "Hey nothing happened, what are you talking about?" He took a step forward to me, bringing the thick headed Hitachiin along.

I waved my hand, "YOU know... remember? Really I thought you would." _I am so going to kill myself after this._

This time Hikaru walked closer, dragging along the submissive twin.

They were close enough, I grinned and pushed both of them inside the washroom.

**KAO POV**

We landed on the floor HARD. Kyouya had tricked us, and I totally should have known. I mean, dude, I did NOTHING at all with him.

Hikaru helped me to my feet. At least it was clear in here. No girls in sight.

My brother looked around curiously, "Hey Kao, there's something odd."

"What?" I was surprised my dumber - no, more intellectually challenged - brother, had a lead before me. I mean we were in here now, why not look for the sake of it. I wanted to see the book too.

"It's missing the Urinals," (A/N At this point I am laughing like hell) He said this with hardcore seriousness on his face.

I hit him, sometimes, he was even too idiotic for me to handle, "No, let's look for Haruhi, there's only, what, 10 stalls? but I doubt she's here, let's look for clues."

We looked.

And the result was... nothing.

We headed to the doors, but Hikaru stopped me from opening it.

"What?" I asked, yet again.

He shifted uncomfortably and sighed, "What happened between you and Kyouya?"

I would've hit him, be something stopped me.

It was a scream.

A Haruhi scream.

We burst out and quickly found the source.

The janitor's walk-in closet.

* * *

Reminder -_- 5 reviews until I update...


	6. Bargain

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

**KYO POV**

I wanted to smash my head onto the very sturdy walls of the school. Haruhi had seen it. IT and my notes. The corner of the picture was hanging out.

"Eh... H-Hello guys..." my new arch enemy stuttered, "How do you do?"

I was going to murder her but the evil twins pushed me away and went for her,

"Haru dearie! Hello!" Kaoru started as they surrounded her.

I could see they were planning on taking the notebook, "Yes, How do you do?" Kaoru swooned, I don't know if I'm happy Haruhi is so observative or not. She new their plan too.

She stood up as Hikaru's hand shot towards MY book, "Ugh... I think I've got to go now, nice cleaning supplies... Febreze hmm? Commoners buy that! Just not in packs of 100..." She inched towards the door, leaving the stupid and stupider inspecting the cleaning products.

She tried to walk past me, but I blocked her at the doorway.

She wasn't about to get away, "Give it back," I held out my hand.

She smirked, something I hadn't seen before, "I already know though," the crossdresser took my hand. Something I had certainly not expecting, "Come with me, we'll come to an agreement somehow."

I had no choice but to leave with her.

**HARU POV**

Kyouya's hand, was unbelievably warm. Not cold-blooded at all. He wasn't emotionless at all. He did have a heart. He loves, he cares.

It comforted me to know that someone that could do such cruel things actually cared.

We entered a emtpy classroom. It wasn't ever used, but it was always cleaned. I liked it there. Alone.

"You come here a lot eh?" Kyouya's sharp voice cut in, "No Tamaki?"

"Right, I am one with my own interests," I conclueded, I wasn't here for this, "So, what're you going to do?"

The dark haired man shoved his fingers through his once very un-frazzled hair, "Who know?" He gave me his signature smirk, but that was to cover up his nervousness I am sure, "You're the boss."

I laughed and hopped on top of a desk, "What are you offering?"

Kyouya also sat on a desk, but somehow he made it look as elegant as a king sitting on a throne, "Money? Power? Honestly Haruhi I will do anything. Don't tell them."

I looked at the leather bound notebook. How could this little book make this stoic statue so fragile? "I don't know. But I want to know why you lied to force me into the Host club? Why did you tell everyone it was worth $80,000 dollars when it was only from a commoner store? And secondly, Did you know I was coming?"

Kyouya laughed un his usual unfriendly way, "It was supposed to be on bid for $80,000. Commoner shop or not. And no, I didn't know that a filthy looking commoner would come and break it."

I glared at him, "What?" This didn't make sense, "Then why didn't you just make me pay for a new vase? I'm sure that they had duplicates, even if it wasn't from the same store."

"I wanted to figure you out. You're the only one I haven't been able to. I've seen through every single person... except for you," My fellow host said, quite carefreely.

I didn't know what to say, I had wanted to do the exact same thing to him, I wanted to know the true Kyouya Ootori. And noe I have, "I've won, Ootori. I saw the real you first," I smiled sadly. It seemed a shame that the game was over. Will the fun now end?

Kyouya seemed sad too, but it was probably for some other reason, "Yeah, you have. So what do you want? I'll do my best to achieve your wish. No wait, do you... want to leave the Host Club? I know we forced you into this, so you're still unwilling to attend right?"

I stared down at my lap, I didn't know if I wanted to leave. Sure, it had been and still is a hassle to deal with the idiots. But that was also mixed in with fun. I liked Tamaki sure, but do I want to spend my time being his daughter? But on second thought. Do I really want to leave?

"Haruhi... The picture, give... it back?" I looked up to Kyouya again, he looked... vunerable, I was tempted to dig deeper... deeper into the hole, "Please?"

I had almost forgotten about the picture. Kodak moment! Kyouya was atuacally partically begging, "You. Want. It. Back?"

"Yes," his eyes were darker than normal, but his features were softer than usual, "I want it back."

I took out the picture and looked at it once more. I out stretched my arm and gave it to him.

I was generally supprised at the image, but I could blame Kyouya for having a picture of him and Tamaki together. Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, KAoru and I we in the backround. Tamaki had his arm around Kyouya's shoulder and was grinning. Kyouya... he was smiling. It was the time we went to the Hitachiin's indoor park.

I was just surprised that Kyouya would've been carrying it with him the whole time. Sure, we took a ton of pictures for the fan girls, but this was one of the few that had us all looking happy.

Kyouya reached out and took the picture, his hands were so very warm, "Thanks."

I didn't expect him to ask for the notebook just yet. I had plans and we both knew it, maybe, just maybe, I could completely melt him.

I smiled and hopped of the desk, "I... won't hurt you, but just bear with me a little while okay?" It was my way of saying I wasn't going to leave the club just yet.

"Sure," he said as I reached the door.

I left him to hisself, picture and all.

I sighed, I needed to get back to the Club meeting or Tamaki would bother me the whole day.

* * *

Hey! I know I haven't updated in like... I dunno, but bear with me. I'll update at times, but review more kay? Ya'll know that school kills! And I'm training for the singing comp, so I'm really busy. *Sigh* but I want to thank ALL that has reviewed, suscribed and Faved. ~


	7. Switched Positions

Dude... I totally understand, the secret sucked... I will try and expand it... kk? Yeah... I originally wanted it to be a pic of like a sleeping Kaoru... but everyone already guessed that would've happened... plus... I like HikaKao relationships so... also... I didn't really want it to be a shouen-ai fic... you'll see how the pairings end up... I'm sorry, but this story might be ended quickly... but I'll try my best in making it good.

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

**KYO POV**

I clutched the picture to my chest. The writing on the back was hidden by my hand, but it was already revealed. I was going to blackmailed. Really, I could blame anyone but myself. I was the one who wanted to experiment with having a commoner girl in our club. I faked everything. I wanted to play with everyone's minds. Turns out, I'm going to be the one that becomes the marionette.

"KYYYYOUUA!" An all too familiar voice yelled, as I tucked away the picture in my coat pocket.

I snapped my head back and glared at the french host, "Tamaki, don't act in such a disgraceful manner!" He was like a large child.

"But Kyouya..." Tamaki sounded reluctant, "um..."

"What?" I was getting annoyed yet again, "Spit it out," I started rubbing my temples. _God do I need a vacation..._

Twin voices started nagging at me now, "Dear Kyouyaaa you better listen to the idiot!"

"What?!?!" It felt like my head would burst.

"Your elbow is in Hunni's cake..."

_Oh my god... _I leaped up and checked my elbow. It was covered black forest cake. Mentally I swore.

Hikaru snickered and both he and his brother exploded with laughter.

"HEY! Why is everyone crowded around me anyways?" I growled, "Don't you have work to do?" I touched the pocket where I had stashed the photo to make sure it was still there.

Hunni, though with tears in his eyes smiled, "Something bothering you Kyou-chan?" At those eyes, I had to feel a tiny bit guilty for smooshing his cake.

I sighed, "No, I... just want to rest. Can I take the rest of the day off?" Today's Club meeting was after school anyways. I could just go home.

"Dude..." Kaoru's voice blasted in my ear. He was about an inch away, so of course I jumped, "Whoa... your nervous..."

Hikaru preyed on my other ear, "Ootori... The host club's over, we were going to tell you to go home, but then you suddenly put that elbow of yours in Hunni's afternoon snack. Simultaneously, both brothers backed away from my poor ears, "I think Kyouya's keeping a secret!"

_Oh my god... they know? Haruhi, you ... you-_

"Maman!(Mom!)" Tamaki cried, no honestly he started tearing up, "Are you keeping bad dirty secrets from papa? Oh my goodness! Oh mon dieu!(Oh My God)"

I stood up straight now, I didn't want to waste my time, nor my sanity, listening to Tamaki rant. I needed to talk to Haruhi. Her knowing my secret was driving me insane. Anytime now, she could tell everyone about... my notebook and even worse the picture. The fact that she only had my notebook, not picture, relived me. She understood it was more than a picture. She was smarter

"Why so serious?" Hikaru whispered. Honestly he watched too much TV, "Father worries about Mother. Mother doesn't like that... not one bit!"

I proceeded to walk, smacking the nasty twin along the way. I needed to figure things out without these idiots finding out... It was so annoying. I sighed as Kaoru wrapped his arm around mine. How I knew it was Kaoru? Well... I've just developed the skill to tell them apart. Hikaru's hair has by now, returned to all red.

I smirked as Hikaru made a noise of objection, "KAOruuu!"

Kaoru ignored it, "Hey Kyouya," he whispered as the two of us reached the door, "I'll help you arrange a date with Haruhi, but... I want to come. I want to find out what your secret is. Promise me that you'll let me, and I'll keep quiet."

I watched his expression, I couldn't tell if he was smiling innocently, or if he was smirking like his brother, "Kaoru... why are you so interested in me? Why is the world invading my privacy?"

Now, Kaoru smirked, "Oh goodness me, I have no idea!" He started motioning for his brother to catch up with us. We were almost at the main entrance. Hikaru.... was like trailing behind us like a unwanted puppy.

Hikaru eagerly scrambled forwards and Kaoru put his arm around his older brother's shoulder. _Wow... talk about switching positions much?_

Kaoru grinned, "Oh, maybe it's because you seem to be hiding behind a closed door. No one knows the true you."

I was taken aback, I was secretive, yes, but antisocial... no, "Think what you like. I won't let you invade."

Although, now Kaoru looked dominant, it was still Hikaru that made me uneasy, "Guess what? We're on to you."

**HIKA POV**

What I said back at school had made Kyouya shades paler, Kaoru and I were still laughing our asses off. Internally of course.

I didn't especially mind Kaoru spending so much time with Kyouya now. He had just explained everything to me back in our room. He was going to get close to Kyouya. Lure in Haruhi and then we'd succeed. Let's restart. Hitachiin: 1 Fujioka: 0 Ootori: -1.

Right now... I was kneeling behind a bush. Kyouya, Haruhi and Kaoru were eating steak. _Mmmm steak._..

I was surprised, Kaoru had so much leading power. Yes, he was supposed to be the submissive one of us, he was supposed to lean on me. But it isn't like that anymore. Sometimes I feel like the twin that needs the support now. Kaoru and I have spent more time away from each other and our situations have changed. We are no more the inseparable twins that only need one another. We are two different beings now.

Sometimes, I miss our closeness. But I guess I have to grow up, right? All I can do now, is to help Kaoru with his mission.

So please, Kyouya let us in.

* * *

**Review?** S'il vous plaît et Merci!


	8. Dig Dig Dig

Sheeeit... umm guys... I've forgotten what I was gunna put on the back of the pic so I shall improvise now... gosh I haven't updated...

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

**KAO POV**

Steak... yum!

I glanced over to my brother. Unless you looked very hard, at the bush, you'd never guess that a teenager was there. I smiled.

I would have included him in our dinner... but he was just not ready for the part. He was usually like Tamaki. Loud and Obnoxious... not saying I don't love my dear brother for that... I guess I just wanted my plan to be perfect, not excess tension.

Still... I felt sorry. Dude, we were having a first class meal... and if you don't know this about growing boys... well we just eat like mad.

My attention shifted from my brother when Kyouya cleared his throat. _Pftt... talk about being serious ALL the time._

"As you know... Haruhi," Kyouya shifted in his seat uncomfortably, it seemed as though Haruhi was the one with the upperhand, "You... uh, have decided right?" His hand shot up to push his glasses up.

Haruhi smiled sweetly, "Kyouya, I've told you I will think about it," she turned to me, "Kaoru, thanks for inviting me to this dinner and all... but you and I both know it's not that simple right?"

I grinned. Good ol' Haruhi, "Yeah," I cut a little piece of steak up and put it in my mouth, when I was done I continued, "I want you to tell me what was in the notebook." I smiled at Kyouya, "I want to find out more."

The formerly stoic man tightened his grip on his steak knife. I'm sure he had the ability to stab that right through me but I dismissed that crude thought, "I want to know."

Haruhi laughed, "Kaoru, you have no right to force it out of me, "She smiled her sweet smile, "And of course, you don't know how to."

"Oh I don't ehh?" I leaned back in my chair, "What if I said I do?"

_There is another person deep in this game._

_But I want to dig deeper..._

_Deeper..._

_Kaoru Hitachiin will rise to the top._

**HARU POV**

Kyouya was frantically clenching and un-clenching his knife now. Murder wasn't in his eyes... it was more like suicide.

I guess I was the one that would have to help him out... I mean if he died, I wouldn't get my wish, whatever my wish was.

"Kaoru, I doubt you have the ability to force it out of either of us," I hated dressing up like a girl, my heels were killing me, "You have no facts and I'm predicting that all your to-be facts are guesses, so you can' t do anything at all, leave all this to Kyouya and I."

I nudged Kyouya's foot with my own. He needed to stand up for himself.

Kaoru wasn't about to give up, "Oh, even if that is true, I needn't force it out of anyone," his steady gaze turned to Kyouya, "I could just wait until this facade melts and all his secrets will be revealed," The younger, yet more evil twin reached up and stroked Kyoyua's flushed cheek, "I'll be waiting."

For some unknown reason I wanted to slap Kaoru's hand away, "Kaoru, please keep your hands to yourself," Instead, I smoothed out the napkin in my lap, "Like I said, you will not be able to barge in."

Kyouya shifted uncomfortably and spoke as if Kaoru wasn't trying to blackmail him, "Haruhi, things would all be easier if you just make up your mind," He shoved at piece of steak in his mouth and we all went silent until he spoke again, "I do trust that you would keep your word after you make up your mind."

I hated how he didn't seem too want to defend himself against Kaoru, he was just sitting there.

"What if I don't keep my word and go against you after?" I fumed, "What if I tell the world?"

The shadow king wiped his mouth and stood up, "I repeat, I trust you," He pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet and laid it on the table, "this is for the bill. I'm sorry, but I have other matters to attend to, Haruhi, please make up your mind quickly," he paused, "And Kaoru, tell you brother to come out from the bush. There is enough money here for him to also have steak. Goodbye."

He left us both with our mouths agape.

**KYO POV**

My exit was brisk, the kind I like. Truth was, that Kaoru and Haruhi's bickering session had made me quite uncomfortable, I needed some fresh air and time.

I needed to get everyone off my back. I had two choices:

1) To get my personal military to kill all of them.

Or

2) To blackmail them back.

I liked the the second choice, though it was more of a hassle. First of all I needed to get the most involved person close to me, but instead of them finding things about me, I needed to gouge into their lives.

My limousine stood waiting for me at the steps of the restaurant.

I had made up my mind.

I needed Haruhi to fall for me.

Then she, like the limo, will be wait for me just to use her. She'll be someone I can trust then.

Then again, there is a down side...

I might be digging my own grave.

* * *

Review please?

Also, if you want me to update THIS fic, please to go my profile and vote for it.


End file.
